Eternity in One Moment
by ruby mist
Summary: K/K, A/M Aoshi's Kaoru's overprotective brother, Misao's Kaoru's hyper bestfriend, Oro-san's the new student. See how eternity happens in a moment. *A revised version of the fic Aoshi, Kaoru, Kenshin and Misao.* Chapter 5 is UP!!
1. Acquaintances

This is the revised version of the fic Aoshi, Kaoru, Kenshin and Misao. Changes were made and corrected the grammar mistakes I could find. The main concept is still the same, just changed the narration a bit. I kept in mind the criticisms and advices left by reviewers and used that to help me make this better. Some said it felt a bit rushed, and it was. The first post (all 5 chapters) was written in 2 days and never edited. I recently received a review correcting my mistake (Onii-san and Onee-san). I was about to correct just that part, when I thought, "Hey, why not review the whole thing?" So here it is. I decided to give a decent title as well.

To sum it all up, this is basically the same story, just presented better than the original (hopefully).

I read the phrase "Eternity in One Moment" in one of the chapters of the Hanazakari no Kimitachi e. I forgot from which chapter specifically, I just keep a bunch of scratch papers with quotes I like and that's where I chose the title from. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin nor Hanakimi.  
  
  


  
**Eternity in One Moment**

_Chapter 1 Acquaintances_

  
  
People admire the Shinomori siblings. Their family is one of the richest in the country. They own several businesses, estates, and study in a prestigious school. Both their parents died in a plane crash, leaving the older Shinomori in charge of the family businesses and his sister as well.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Kaoru-sama, Makimachi-sama is on the line." said their butler.  
  
"Thanks Yamada-san, I've got it," Kaoru replied before she grabbed the phone from the base and plopped on her huge chair. "Hello, what's up Misao?"  
  
"Hey Kaoru! Just called because I'm so excited about your upcoming party. I can't wait!" the girl replied ecstatically her smile possibly reaching the other end of the phone line. "Oh by the way, do you have a date or something?" Misao teased.  
  
"I wish," Kaoru sighed. "Like my brother would ever allow me to have a date. He'll probably beat up whoever asks me out."  
  
"That's too bad though. I bet you won't have a hard time finding someone who would like to go out with you. You're so popular in school Kaoru," cheered Misao.  
  
"Yeah right Misao. No guy even comes close to me," she rebutted.  
  
"Well of course they won't! If they don't want to end up in a hospital the next day, compliments of your Ao-nii-san," Misao agreed. "But, don't you notice the way they look at you? Plus, our friends say that the guys are always talking—about--you," she teased some more.  
  
Kaoru blushed at Misao's statement, but quickly covered her flustered moment and replied, "Well, if that's case, it is soooo unfair. Blame Aoshi if I become an old maid."  
  
"Don't say such things Kaoru. Besides, your brother's not too bad. He just really cares for you. Plus! He's suuuper handsome, sexy, smart, responsible…" Misao blabbered slowly slipping into her own world.  
  
"I know, but still.."   
  
*knock, knock* "Excuse me, but it's dinner time Shinomori-sama, Aoshi-sama is already at the table," the butler kindly informed.  
  
"I'm coming Yamada-san, thanks. Oh Misao, I'm sorry but I have to go already," Kaoru bid.  
  
"No problem. See you at school then?" the ever-so-hyper Misao answered.  
  
"Yeah, till tomorrow. Bye."

  
  
  
  
  
----------At the table--------  
  
"Have you sent all your party invitations?" Aoshi asked quietly, while stoically putting down his glass.  
  
"Yes, I finished everything the other day," Kaoru answered.  
  
"Good, I invited a few of our business associates to come. I also asked them if they could bring their children, if they can, so you could meet some new people," Aoshi informed her.  
  
"I really want to thank you, onii-san for this party. I really appreciate it," Kaoru said while smiling dearly at her brother. The sweet smile slowly turned into a mischievous grin when she started her next inquiry. "By the way, are you coming with a date?" 

  
"Quit teasing," he replied almost instantaneously, even a bit automatically. They've been having this kind of conversation for the past thousand meals. "When will you ever drop that question? You know I don't have time for that. I'm too busy with school, the business, and with you." Aoshi ended.   
  
"You don't need to take care of me. I'm not a baby anymore. I can look out for myself." Kaoru answered with an immature tone and a cute little pout.  
  
"Yeah right," he murmured. _'She even tells me these things with a pout.' _"Once I let my guard down, all the boys at school will be all over you. You're still my baby sister ok?" he said with a miniscule smile on his face.  
  
She quickly gave him a huge smile after she saw the tiny smile crawl upon his face. This doesn't happen very often.   
  
"Just don't beat up people ok? And stop giving death glares at my guy classmates, please?" Kaoru pleaded.  
  
"Ok, ok, I'll try." Aoshi finally agreed before he ate his last piece of vegetable.  
  
  
  
  
  


  
It was another day for school. All the students are starting to arrive including the Shinomori.   
  
Aoshi drives with Kaoru to school every single day. Aoshi's in his senior year, while Kaoru's still a sophomore. Everyday, he just doesn't drop her to school; he brings her straight to her classroom. This has become their 'before classes routine' since they started their middle school, or lets say since Kaoru started to attract boys. Even though a lot of people have gotten used to this, the rate of stares and glances have not calm down a single bit. While walking down the hallway, people are looking at their raven black hair, flawless white skin, and their excellent bodies. They're the best looking and most popular people at school. And the fact that neither one dates or has a boyfriend or girlfriend, makes them more mysterious, interesting, and attractive.  
  
"I'll wait for you at the parking lot 15 minutes after the bell. We can drive Misao home if you like. Just be there on time, don't go wandering someplace, understand?" Aoshi, started his usual demands.  
  
"Yes sir!" she said with a mock salute. _'I swear he has memorized those lines subconsciously, almost the exact words every single day' _

Aoshi's eyebrows furrowed at his imouto's playfulness.

_'There's my cue,'_ Kaoru thought. 

"When will this routine stop? I'm turning 16 in a few days. I don't need to be brought to my own classroom everyday. I know how to get here by myself. Aren't I old enough?" she asked again for the hundredth time.  
  
"Look, I know you're mature enough and you know that I trust you, but I don't trust these male schoolmates of ours." he confessed.  
  
"Well, since I can't do anything about it, I'd better go inside now," she finally surrendered.  
  
  
  


  
  


  
Girls were giggling and whispering with each other.  
  
"He's so dreamy.." Kaoru heard Misao said among the group of girls who were all giggling and smiling as she was entering the room.  
  
"Not if he's your over-protective brother," Kaoru said as she joined the group.  
  
"Oh Kaoru, I got an idea! Maybe he'll allow you to date when he starts seeing someone. I think he just needs to lighten up," Misao suggested.  
  
"Hey Misao, you are so right! I'll investigate who he likes! It's impossible if he doesn't have an interest on even one girl. He's still a warm blooded human anyway," Kaoru thought positively.  
  
"I just hope I'll be the one you'll find out." Misao ended causing more giggles from the girls.  
  
  
  
  


  
A few days have passed, and today's Kaoru's big day. The party is actually starting. Guests were arriving, business people, distant relatives, and teenagers from school. The ballroom of the manor was so noisy that the butler had to use a strong stereo system for him to be heard by the pouring guests. The lights started to dim and focused on the man wearing a white tuxedo.  
  
"Good evening ladies and gentlemen." Yamada started and cleared his throat. "May I present to you the birthday celebrant, Kaoru Shinomori-sama, accompanied by her brother Aoshi-sama."  
  
The spotlights moved towards the grand staircase where the two mentioned people were coming down. Almost everybody lost their breath when their eyes fell upon the two. Kaoru was wearing a white off-shoulder balloon gown with a sapphire sash and sparkly accents on the skirt. Her hair was fixed in a simple yet elegant bun and secured by a small tiara. She was beautiful, almost like a princess. Aoshi was by her side, wearing a black tuxedo with a cut like that of a trench coat. He wore a black cummerbund and white gloves. His simple yet breathtaking attire only made him more handsome and gorgeous.  
  
The party started. The music compliments of a live orchestra and a mobile, people dancing eating, drinking and talking. It turned out to be such a fine and fun party. Aoshi spent most of the evening with their guests from the businesses. The rest of the guests, mainly teenagers including Misao and Kaoru danced all night. Kaoru was having the time of her life, but she needed to step outside for some air. All these dancing had made her feel kind of tired. She went to her favorite spot in the mansion. It was in front of the water fountain set in the middle of the side garden. She stared quietly at the moon's reflection on the water totally oblivious to the person slowly approaching her.   
  
"Hello there! Aren't you the birthday celebrant?" a redhead asked.  
  
She quickly spun around, hand resting on her chest, subtly calming her beating heart because of the surprise greeting, and ----because she didn't expect to be face to face with such a pretty guy. "Oh, hi! Yes, I'm Kaoru Shinomori. And you're?" she asked curiously while extending her arm for a hand shake.  
  
"Oh yes, sorry for being impolite. I'm Kenshin Himura. I'm the son of Yutaka Himura, one of your business associates." he answered while reaching for her hand and giving a firm shake.  
  
"Oh yes, Himura-san, the owner of the huge publishing firm." she remembered.  
  
"May I ask what you are doing here? I'm sure the party inside going well," he asked as he tried to change the subject. He wasn't comfortable when people think he's some kind of rich, influential person, even though he really is.  
  
"I just stepped out for some air. Hope you are having fun Himura-san. Have you met somebody at the party?" she asked casually.  
  
"No. I was forced by my father to attend," he answered a bit insensitively, earning a curious gaze from Kaoru. "To know our business partners!" he quickly added. "Don't get me wrong, it's nothing personal. It's just that I'm not a big fan of huge gatherings," he continued defensively with a smile, ensuring her that it had nothing to do with her being the celebrant.  
  
"Aahh, it was nice meeting you Himura-san but I have to return inside and entertain my other guests," she said while peeking slowly at the doors.  
  
"Please call me Kenshin, I am just probably as old as your brother," he requested.  
  
"Well, ok Kenshin, I'd love to speak with you again. See you later," she gave him a quick smile then headed back towards the ballroom.  
  
  
  
  


  
  
The following week, the talk of the whole school was Kaoru's party. Everybody was busy telling how much fun they had, the people they met, and how huge their house was. Misao and Kaoru were on their way to the cafeteria for lunch.  
  
"That was the best party I ever attended. The food, music, people, place, everything was just so perfect!" Misao said gleefully.  
  
"I'm glad you liked it Misao. I enjoyed it too!" Kaoru answered as excited as Misao's reaction was.  
  
Then they heard someone called Kaoru's name.   
  
"Kaoru-dono!" they heard.   
  
They heard the voice coming from a group of students standing near the cafeteria entrance. Kaoru tried to look for whoever called her name, but there were just too many students.   
  
"Hi Kaoru-dono!" they heard again, now they clearly saw who was calling Kaoru's name.  
  
"Who's that? He's cute Kaoru," Misao giggled. "Oh and his badge, hmm...I didn't know you know someone cute from the upper class except for your brother?" Misao continued her thoughts. "Hey wait, does your brother know about this?" Misao asked with a sly grin.  
  
"It's just someone I met from the party, Misao. I didn't know he studies here." Kaoru answered confused.  
  
"Hi Kaoru-dono!" the redhead from the party called for the third time, but this time he was finally an arm length away from the two girls.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's notes: Yey! Revision done! I think this is much better than its original version (if you don't remember or haven't read it, just trust me ^_^) 

The past reviews would probably be deleted or something, but if you're one of the reviewers of Aoshi, Kaoru, Kenshin, and Misao, I promise you that I loved each one of them. Those reviews were the ones that encouraged me to revise this fic.

Chapter 2 will be up soon.

Who knows? After revising the 5 chapters, I might want to write chapter 6! Hihi, well it depends on the reviews I receive. So please click on the button! Thank you very much!


	2. Feelings

This is the revised version of Aoshi, Kaoru, Kenshin and Misao. This chapter changed significantly especially with the Aoshi-Kenshin talk (if you know what I'm talking about ^_^;;) So I advise that you read it again even if you've read the original. I'm planning to get rid of the "rushed feeling" the original version had to make the romance more plausible.

  
Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin nor Hanakimi.   
  


**Eternity in One Moment**

_Chapter 2 Feelings_

  
   
  
  
  
"Oh, hi there! Kenshin, right?" greeted Kaoru.  
  
"Right!" replied Kenshin.  
  
"I didn't know you studied here. I've never seen you around --" Kaoru was interrupted when Misao motioned her to introduce Kenshin. "Oh by the way, Kenshin, this is my friend Misao. Misao this is Kenshin," Kaoru quickly introduced them.  
  
"It's very nice to meet you Misao-dono," Kenshin gave her a kind smile then reached for a hand shake.  
  
"It's very nice to meet you too. As Kaoru was saying, we've never seen you around. You're not new here are you?" assumed Misao after taking a good look around them. "Because it seems that you know a lot of people, and girls are starting to give us sharp glares while we are talking to you," Misao continued and gave equally sharp looks at the girls staring at them.  
  
Kenshin scratched his head meekly and answered, "I'm a new student here. My father finally proceeded with his project with Kaoru-dono's company. So, he decided that it is best if we stayed here for a while." Kenshin continues this time facing Kaoru, "Your brother referred this school to my family, so I figured you'll be studying here also."  
  
"So, you just started this week?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"Yup, so I haven't really met a lot of people yet," Kenshin replied.  
  
"Is that so?" Misao asked suspiciously. "Then what are all these people doing around you?" she asked curiously.  
  
"My info somehow leaked, and they found out that my former school was the same school that Megumi Takani goes to. They are asking if I know her," he explained.  
  
"Oooh... isn't she the teenage supermodel? She's been the cover of teen magazines for months," Misao remembered, amazed.  
  
"That's right! I really like her too. Do you know her?" Kaoru began to ask.  
  
"Well, let's just say she was my former classmate but we've lost communication ever since I moved here. Anyway, I have to go now. I'm so lucky I spotted the two of you here. If not, I wouldn't have come up with an excuse to escape the cloud of people asking about Takani-dono. Well, I'll seize this opportunity to run for it. See you around!" Kenshin waved goodbye and started to head towards the next floor before somebody notice that he's leaving.  
  
"You didn't tell me you met someone at your party, ne Kaoru?" Misao asked slyly.  
  
"Misao, we just talked for like five minutes and I didn't really expect to see him again, this soon," Kaoru answered defensively.  
  
"Well, it looks like he's creating a rivalry with Aoshi on being the most sought after guy on campus," Misao commented while staring at the girls trying to figure out where Kenshin went. "Of course, no one can beat Aoshi-sama in my opinion," she quickly added.

"Since when did you call him with a –sama?" Kaoru teased lightly.

"I heard how Yamada-san said it at the party. I think it suits him perfectly," Misao explained then playfully stuck her tongue out. "Speaking of Aoshi, have you found anything about his interests in girls?" Misao remembered.  
  
"Not yet, but I'm planning to, tonight." she told her.  
  
  
  


  
  


  
"How was your day Kaoru?" Aoshi began their usual dinner talk.  
  
"It was just a typical school day, nothing much, and yours?" Kaoru asked her usual question.  
  
"It was just as normal as yours, except that I tried out for the soccer team today, and guess what? I made it." he announced proudly.  
  
"Really?!" exclaimed Kaoru. "Wow! I'm so proud of you. I think being involved with the school spirit and such will lessen your stress. I mean, at least it will remove your mind off work somehow...

Hey----....wait a second! I've been talking you into joining the team for such a long time, and you've always told me that you'll only join if you'll be on it with a friend. And you have not have a single friend since elementary. Since we moved out and left Hannya and your other friends, you've been such an anti-social especially in school," Kaoru finished her little speech.  
  
"That's right. I tried out with a friend," Aoshi answered briefly.  
  
"And who's this person, w  o  r  t  h  y enough to be your friend?" Kaoru asked sarcastically.  
  
"Himura. Kenshin Himura. Yutaka Himura's son," he told her.  
  
"Him?! As in the guy with the red hair?" Kaoru asked, shocked.  
  
"Yes, do you know him?" Aoshi answered, eyeing her suspiciously.  
  
"I met him at the party and saw him today at school. I didn't know he hangs out with you. He must be pretty anti-social," Kaoru said innocently, the last part of her answer barely audible. _'He looked like a people person to me. Guess you can't judge a book by its cover.'_  
  
"And what do you mean by that??" Aoshi asked while raising his eyebrows.  
  
"Oh come on, we both know that the only people you really talk to at school is me and sometimes Misao. Teachers and classmates only exist when it involves academic work," Kaoru answered casually, waving her right hand in the air. "Anyway, what made you like Kenshin?" Kaoru said trying to change the subject.  
  
"He's not like other people. He's quite modest and quiet. He uses his mind too, even though he looks goofy at times because of that smile he usually has on his face," Aoshi answered her question. "Now enough with the questions, you must be happy cause your brother's now a school athlete," he said.  
  
"Of course," she confirmed. "But I want to ask you a question. Do you have interest in someone right now? You know… any special girl or crushes?" she asked with a huge, innocent smile.  
  
"What kind of question is that?" Aoshi answered, his calm surface almost breaking. "You know I'm busy, and now a lot more busy thanks to the soccer practice," he continued.  
  
"Oh come on, what do you like in a girl? Please a hint?" she pleaded; hands clasped tightly, her eyes begging for an answer, any kind of hint.  
  
Aoshi gave out a sigh. "Just to make you shut up, I'm looking for someone who you will like. She's someone who would be just like a sister to you. You know that I'll only love a person who is capable of loving you too. I would never love someone who I know will be the cause of your pain," Aoshi ended his revelation.  
  
"You are such a sweet brother. That's why I love you even more," Kaoru replied and started to stand up.  
  
"Wait, are you finished with your meal?" Aoshi asked with concern.  
  
"Yep, good night Ao-nii-san and thanks for the hint," she flashed him one of her biggest smiles then headed towards her room.  
  
  
  
  


  
  
A couple of months passed. Both Aoshi and Kenshin became the star players of the school's soccer team. They began to be even more popular and have more admirers, if that's even possible. Kenshin and Kaoru began to be good friends. They spent a lot of time together. Of course, that can't be avoided either since Misao and Kenshin are the only people allowed by Aoshi to spend time with her after school. Of course, onii-san was always around whenever Kaoru's with Kenshin.

"Kaoru-dono, quit pulling at my hair," Kenshin insisted while softly pulling back his hair.

"Only if you promise to make me a cow plush!" she demanded.

"Don't say it out loud Kaoru-dono," he answered a pink hue coloring his cheeks. _'It's not exactly a skill a soccer player usually has or is proud to have.' "How did you find out about my sewing skills anyway?" he inquired._

"Misao told me. You know, she's one of the best informants around," she replied merrily.

"Come on Kenshin. I've been looking for the perfect cow plush but I haven't found anything that I really, really liked. So, can you make me one?" she requested again.

Kenshin released a resigned sigh and replied, "Alright, Kaoru-dono, but just this once! No more future custom made stuffed toys." 

"Yey! Thank you very much Kenshin!" she exclaimed, then happily ran towards Misao eager to tell the good news.

In the meantime, Aoshi was watching the whole interaction with serious eyes. He definitely needed to talk to Kenshin, privately. 

  
  
  
  
About half an hour ago, the locker rooms were filled with tired players, straight out from their practices. Kenshin and Aoshi decided to wait for a while before going inside to avoid the crowd. By the time they got out of the showers, only the two of them were left inside.  
  
"Do you like my sister?" Aoshi asked Kenshin casually while reaching for his sneakers.  
  
"Me?" he replied off guard. _'That was kind of out of the blue.' _"What makes you say that?" Kenshin asked as innocently as he can.  
  
"It's just that you look happy whenever you're together. And don't deny that you always steal glances from her whenever she's not looking," Aoshi said as a matter-of-fact. _'Believe me, I know these things. I wasn't joking when I said I watch over my sister.'  
  
Kenshin did not realize how serious Aoshi looks after his sister. He quickly decided the smartest reply to give Aoshi. "Well yes, I do like her, a lot actually," he admitted, and paused to see Aoshi's reaction. Seeing that it is impossible to read, or even guess what the other man is thinking while bearing such a poker face, he continued, "Are you mad at me?"  
  
"No. I wouldn't say mad or angry. A bit alarmed. I can't blame you. She's such a wonderful girl. Besides, it's not a new thing; almost every guy at school has an interest on her at the very least. The difference would be whether I would tell you to back off or not," Aoshi answered seriously, leaving Kenshin unsure what Aoshi meant by that._

Kenshin gulped. _'Will he tell me to back off? What do I do if he does? Argh, so complicated.'_

"Are you planning to ask her out?" Aoshi questioned.  
  
"I don't know. I haven't really thought about it till you mentioned it. She's so full of energy and innocence. She hasn't been in any relationship yet, hasn't she?" Kenshin guessed.  
  
"You're right. She hasn't even dated once. I would like to say that whoever wants to go out with her has to have my approval, to pass my standards first," Aoshi announced, his eyes throwing daggers at Kenshin. 

"Of course Kaoru would strangle me if she hears that," Aoshi continued while he sat down on the bench and stretched his arms behind him, causing his weight to rest on his arms. "So, she probably has not dated yet 'coz she herself hasn't found anyone she really wanted to go out with. She not exactly the type of person you can dictate rules at. She'll get out of the cage when she feels its suffocating her. I'm just there to make sure the bars somehow exist."

"Ah," Kenshin said, unsure of what to say.

"You're probably racking your mind to figure out what I'm exactly trying to say," Aoshi inferred a smirk crawling upon his lips.

"Oro? Actually, you guessed that right," Kenshin answered honestly.

"Go ahead and try your luck Himura, but if Kaoru tells you to back off, then back off," Aoshi said, the last phrase being more like a threat.   
  
"Thanks Aoshi. I guess that's the closest blessing I could receive from you," Kenshin replied with a light laugh.  
  
"I know you're a good man. Just don't hurt my sister in any way. Cause if you ever do that, forget that we were once best friends," Aoshi threatened him once more.  
  
"There's no need to threaten me. I'll never hurt her, thanks for trusting me," thanked Kenshin gratefully.

  
Just then, their coach walked inside the locker room and said, "Someone's looking for you Himura. You better go there right now before the school goes ballistic."

"Hai, hai," he replied and immediately followed the older man.

Kenshin remembered something before completely leaving the locker room. He paused in his steps, and thought aloud, "I discovered something about Aoshi and Kaoru-dono today." 

Aoshi simply raised his eyebrows as a sign of curiosity. 

"Having your imouto as a topic can bring out the conversational side of you," Kenshin lightly teased as he caught up with their coach.

Aoshi simply shook his head and replied, "Baka." 

  
"Who is it coach?" Kenshin asked curiously, a few steps behind the man.  
  
"I believe it is Megumi Takani."

A/n: Yey! Chapter 2's done! About Kenshin making a cow plush, I just could not think of anything Kaoru could blackmail him for! Ahehehe…I saw my cow plush (which is cutely placed under my monitor) and that's where the idea came from. Hihi..well, if Kenshin can do laundry, I'm sure he has a little sewing skill too!

Chapter 3 will be up soon, hopefully by tomorrow. 

Translations:

Onii-san  : Older brother

Imouto: Younger sister

--sama/--san/--dono: Mr./Ms.

Hai: Yes

Click on the little button, so I could receive more emails! Reviews and emails make me so happy. ^_^v


	3. Proposals

This chapter also has significant changes to allow the fic to move slower. 

Thanks to** Ive, ****Gypsy-chan, and ****Bunny! The first 3 reviewers of this version. Huhuhu…I'm so touched. **

Bunny: Hihi..sorry if Megumi had no effect on you. I had to end the last chapter somewhere though ^_^;;

Gypsy-chan: Yes, I'm back. I'm terribly feeling guilty for not updating the other fic.   
  


Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Hanakimi.

**Eternity in One Moment**

_Chapter 3 Proposals_

   
  
  
  
The soccer field was full of people. This was what Coach Toshi was saying about the school going ballistic over the Megumi Takani. The moment Megumi spotted Kenshin walk out of the locker room, she parted her way through the crowd and tried to drag Kenshin to a place where they can actually here each other.

  
"How are you Kenshin?" Megumi said while flashing a flirtatious smile.  
  
Kenshin replied without smiling back, "What are you doing here Takani-dono?"  
  
"No need to be so formal now, after all we've been through…" she said with her smile again.  
  
"That was over Megumi, why are you here?" Kenshin replied seriously.  
  
"Aren't you happy to see me? You know I missed you, darling," Megumi said trying to avoid his questions.  
  
"Please do not call me that. We are nothing more than friends now. What are you doing in my school?" Kenshin asked bitterly.  
  
"Now that you've asked, I'm looking around 'coz I was thinking of moving here in order to patch things up with you. I missed the old times, you know?" she said sweetly with her now infamous smile.  
  
"I'm very flattered to hear that, but there are lots of guys going head over heels whenever they see you. I'm sure they can offer more than I can," replied Kenshin.  
  
"Cause you're different Kennie," she said while inching up to him allowing her finger to slowly play with one of his red locks.  
  
"Himura! I'm leaving, are you coming with me or not?" Aoshi yelled while approaching the couple.  
  
"Hi! You must be Kennie dear's friend. I'm Megumi Takani," she introduced herself while giving him her 'smile.'  
  
"Pleased to meet you," Aoshi said quickly. "I'm going," he added as he headed towards the school gates.   
  
"I'm going with you!" Kenshin yelled at Aoshi's retreating figure. "Sorry Megumi, catch you some other time," he bid before he tried to catch up with Aoshi.  
  
"My, my just as gorgeous as my Kennie dear. I think I'm going to like it here," Megumi thought to herself as she returned to her hoard of fans.  
  


  
  
  


  
"Thank you for saving me Aoshi," Kenshin said. The two leaning on Aoshi's car, waiting for Kaoru to come out from her club meeting.

"No problem. Besides you looked a little distressed while talking to that girl, I took it as my cue," he replied. "So, who's this Megumi Takani?"   
  
"She's an old friend," Kenshin answered shortly.  
  
"An old girlfriend," Aoshi concluded.  
  
"Yes," Kenshin admitted.  
  
"If you want her back then do it now. Don't lead on Kaoru if you intend on patching things up with Takani," Aoshi warned him.  
  
"Of course I don't. I don't even know that Megumi knows my current school. Besides, I don't have feelings for her anymore. Now that I think about it, maybe it was just a mere infatuation. She wasn't too serious about the relationship anyway. That's all in the past, I've forgotten about her," Kenshin replied curtly.  
  
A 'Hnn' was Aoshi's reply.  
  
"Aoshi, can I ask Kaoru out on a date?" Kenshin asked hopefully.  
  
Silence.

 A couple minutes of silence as if Kenshin never asked a question. A few seconds later they could already see Kaoru's figure walking towards them. Kenshin's hope is failing.

"Only if you double date with me," Aoshi answered casually, his back turned towards the redhead while he was busy unlocking the car.  
  
"But you never date!" Kenshin objected, not expecting Aoshi's reply.  
  
"Then better luck next time," he said with a chuckle. 

"What are you guys talking about?" Kaoru asked as her brother motioned to take her bag from her.

"Nothing important," Aoshi replied.

"Ah," she released although her eyes still had a curious look in it.

"I thought you already gave the go signal," Kenshin murmured, quiet enough not to let Kaoru hear.  
  
"Yes, but I never said there won't be any conditions," he ended the conversation and started the car.  
  
  
  
  


Kenshin was staring intently at his bedroom ceiling. _'A double date he says,'_ he thought then gave out another long sigh. He through the soccer ball in hand to the air caught it and threw it once more. _'We may have not known each other since forever but I know him enough to say that seeing him date is nearly impossible.' _

_'Besides, what am I so worked up about? I haven't even asked Kaoru out yet. What if I miraculously fix a date for Aoshi but then Kaoru turns me down? Argh…maybe I should ask her first,' he ended his worried thoughts as his eyes landed on a half-done plush cow._

"Here's the cow, Kaoru," Kenshin said as he handed a small plush cow with a little bell hanging on its neck.

It was Friday after school. Aoshi was called by their coach for a short meeting so Kaoru was left waiting for him to finish. Kenshin decided to keep her company.

"Thank you so much Kenshin! It's so cute and very soft too! It's perfect!" she exclaimed as she hugged the little fellow tightly. "Have you ever thought of making your own plush factory?" she teased.

"I told you, no more plush for me in the future," he tried to reply sternly.

"Ah, hai, hai," she nodded briskly.

"Misao's sleeping over at out house tonight! I can show of this little cow," she beamed.

"Oro? Aahh, is that so?" he answered his forehead slowly having huge beads of sweat.

"Is anything wrong Kenshin?" she asked worriedly.

"Nothing Kaoru-dono. As a matter of fact I need to ask you something," he stated.

"Go ahead. What is it?" Kaoru asked curiously.

"Would like to have dinner with me sometime?" he asked intently.

Kaoru was flabbergasted, little moo-chan was held limply by her hand. "I.." she started.

"Of course if you can't it's alright. Don't worry about it," he quickly supplied a fake smile across his face, both his hands waving frantically in front of him.

"No!" she exclaimed, stopping Kenshin's anxious actions. "I..I mean. I would love to," she finally said, a soft smile glazed on her lips.

"Great!" he replied with a small jump, unable to hide his excitement. 

Kaoru smiled some more before continuing, "Ah, but you know how my brother reacts to these things."

"I know, I've talked to him," he said.

"And? Did he say it's ok?" Kaoru asked unsure.

"Partially. Well, he gave me a condition," he started which only succeeded in making Kaoru more confused. "He would never let you out on a date without a chaperone I guess."

"Ah, so he'll come with us?" she assumed. _'I guess that's not too bad.'_

"No, he wants to double date with us," he supplied.

"What? Are you kidding me? Ah! So you mean, he finally asked someone?" she asked full of hope.

"Nope. No one at all," he replied bitterly.

"Huh?" _'That meanie!__ It's like dangling a carrot in front of my face. Hmph…but I won't give up!  Things will turn around somehow.' "Ah, is that so? Don't worry Kenshin, I'm sure he'll ask someone really soon," she beamed with a light smile on her face._

  
  
  


"So--- what are you all excited about? I swear if you continue to smile like that, you'll break your face!" kid Misao.

The two were in Kaoru's bedroom, dressed up in their pajamas already.

"Hi hi hi hi hi hi hi," Kaoru laughed weirdly.

Misao threw a pillow at Kaoru's face and yelled, "Just say it already! That weird laugh is killing me!"

"Alright, already!" Kaoru replied hugging the thrown pillow across her chest, and then took a deep breath. "Kenshin asked me out today," she said quickly.  
  
"What?! No way?! I mean, I'm really happy for you Kaoru!" she congratulated while giving her friend a tight hug.

"I know, I was shocked myself. Hi hi hi hi hi," she laughed some more.

"So I guess Aoshi's not too bad huh?" Misao added while nudging Kaoru a bit.

"What do you mean?" Kaoru asked.

"I mean, so he let's some people go out with you. Well, not really some, but his friend," she completed.

"Yeah, yeah I guess. But technically, Kenshin and I can't really date yet," Kaoru said more mellow than her previous statements.

"How come?" Misao asked curiously as she was looking over Kaoru's stack of DVDs.

"He wants me to go on a double date," she answered. "With him."

"Ah, that's pretty simple, just find a date for him!" suggested Misao.

"That's pretty obvious, but it's not so simple if it's Aoshi we're talking about," she answered her eyes drifting towards the ceiling then the walls, and finally on the girl beside the stack of DVDs. A sinister smile crept upon her face.

"Ey, Misao? You like Aoshi right?" she started.

"No way Kaoru," Misao backed off. "Keep your ingenious plans to yourself," she warned, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Come on Misao! I remembered one time, he told me what he looks for in a girl, one I will like, would be like a sister to me, and would love me too. You're the perfect match!" cheered Kaoru.

"Of course, he'll tell you that, baka. But still, he has to like her somehow not just because she's your long lost sister!" debunked Misao. "No way Kaoru, it's impossible."

"Besides, if I ever go out with Aoshi, I would like him to ask me because he likes me and not just because I'm your best friend. I don't want to be just any best friend," explained Misao.

Kaoru sighed guiltily. "I'm sorry Misao. I was just too happy that I didn't realize I was being selfish."

"Hey no problem!" Misao quickly replied. "I didn't mean it that way! I totally understand how excited you are, and I wish you luck on finding your brother a date. I didn't mean to sound too sentimental," she assured though her eyes were giving her away.

"Thanks Misao, and sorry again. So what movie do you want to watch?"

  
  


  
  
  
  


  
"Hey! Ho! My dearest brother!" she said while flashing her huge smiles.  
  
"Why do I have the feeling that your smile's up to no good?" Aoshi answered her greeting.  
  
"Onii-chan......" she said then flashing her huge smile again.  
  
"Now it's a fact that it's something I'll regret. You only call me with a --chan during desperate measures," he concluded.  
  
Kaoru ignored Aoshi's presumptions and continued. "Kenshin asked me out today. Thanks for not shooing him away," Kaoru started.  
  
"Hnn," Aoshi acknowledged.  
  
 "Are you interested in someone right now?" she continued.  
  
"I see where this is going to. Kenshin has told you about the date's condition, hasn't he?" he guessed.  
  
"Mmn," replied Kaoru.

"I intend to keep the condition effective Kaoru, no pleading will work," he said unsympathetically, ignoring Kaoru's pleading eyes.  
  
"Do you really want this date?" he asked.  
  
"Yes Aoshi. I really like Kenshin. I know, you are aware that he's a good person. Come on, Ao-nii-chan? Please....Please? Just this once. Please?" Kaoru begged.  
  
Aoshi stared at her for the longest time, and then let out a sigh. "Ok Kaoru-chan, but, don't get the idea that you are now officially allowed to date. Understand?"   
  
"Thanks onii-chan!" she yelled happily. 

"Not so fast. Don't lift your hopes up. I have to ask her out first. It'll depend if she'll agree to go out with me," he warned.

"I know. Still, thanks a lot! You know I really love you, don't you?" Kaoru said as sweetly as a little sister can.  
  
"I know Kaoru-chan," he answered while smiling and shaking his head.

"Is there any chance you'll tell me who this girl is?" she asked optimistically.

"No chance at all," he said coldly.

"I knew it, but I had to try!" she defended before skipping merrily to her room.  
  
  


  
  
  
"Some one asked you out," Kaoru nonchalantly said as she made her way towards her seat. 

It was the last period of the day, Kaoru just got out from an extra long emergency club meeting.

She turned her head towards Misao and flashed a wicked grin, "So who is it?"

"Is my face that transparent?" Misao asked earning another grin from Kaoru. _'Apparently, yes.'_

"So? Come on? You have to share your happiness with someone, it's unhealthy not to!" pushed Kaoru.

"I can't believe I'm actually going out on a date with Aoshi!" Misao announced.

"Really?" Kaoru exclaimed standing up hand firmly gripped on her desk. _'Date with Aoshi = Date with Kenshin'_

"I'm really happy Misao!!!!! For both of us!" she added. "So, when did he ask you out?"

Misao blushed prettily before answering, "While you were in the club meeting. I was waiting for you at the hallway during lunch. I thought the meeting would be over soon. And then, he came up to me and well, he asked how my day, stuff was like that then he asked me if I would like to go out on a date with him. Did you know he was going to ask me?" Misao asked.

"No. He said he was going to ask someone out but he never said who. He just said he wasn't sure whether she would like to go out with him or not," said Kaoru.

"Ah, are you sure you didn't force him or anything?" Misao asked some more.

"Of course not! We talked about this already, and I know how you feel about it. I won't do anything to hurt your feelings you know?" reassured Kaoru.

"I know, sorry. It's just too good to be true!" Misao confessed ecstatically.

"I agree! A date with Kenshin! My first date ever!" Kaoru said as excited as Misao.   
  
Both girls started to giggle over flowingly. Then Misao, suddenly remembered something.  
  
"Oh, did you know that Megumi Takani transferred here 2 days ago? She's Aoshi and Kenshin's classmate I think. I've heard she's Kenshin's ex-girlfriend, and the reason she transferred here is because she still likes Kenshin. But, it's too late for her because Kenshin has already fallen in love with Shinomori-san, ne?" Misao said teasingly.  
  
Kaoru blushed deeply. "Stop it Misao, it's just a date," Kaoru said defensively, though unable to hide her smile.  
  


A/n: Yey! Another chapter! Things are moving slower as promised. Hope it was alright. Chapter 4 will be up tonight or tomorrow. So please check for updates soon. Thanks to all who reviewed. It really makes me happy.


	4. Rendezvous

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I'm sooo happy! Also another reason to be happy--- I finally found the right codec to play the recent fansubs I received from a trade! Hooohooo…trying to figure out how to make the audio work almost made me crazy. I'm so happy I could finally hear something. 

**Tan Kimiko: Har…har…errr…I'll try to update the other fic someday. Ahihihihi…I feel bad.  **

  
Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Hanakimi.  
  


**Eternity in One Moment**

_Chapter 4 Rendezvous  
  
_

  
"The date will be a week from now. Have you found any good restaurants yet?" Aoshi asked Kenshin. Both were on their way to their first class after lunch. Kenshin grabbed a folded piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to Aoshi.  
  
"Yeah, I was thinking about that last night. I wrote them down just in case I forget," he said. "These are the best in town in my opinion."  
  
Aoshi quickly read through the list and handed the paper back. "Okay, which do you think will they like most?" Aoshi questioned.  
  
"The Palace just opened a month ago. It's relatively small but the location's pretty good," Kenshin reported. "It's situated right in front of the bay," Kenshin added.

"Is that so? I never heard of it. How's the food?" Aoshi asked.

"Great," he answered.

Aoshi simply nodded before continuing, "We'll wait for you at the house around seven,  fetch Misao, then we'll go to the restaurant together from there."   
  
"I'll take care of the restaurant's reservation," Kenshin volunteered. "Hey Aoshi, I've always wondered when you would ask Misao out. Surely it's not because of Kaoru's situation that you finally decided to do something, isn't it?" Kenshin assumed as he made his way inside their classroom.  
  
Aoshi followed Kenshin before answering, "Misao's been Kaoru's friend ever since we moved here. She's like the unofficial resident of our house. I plainly saw her as my little sister's friend when we were younger." He sat down and looked at his schedule before continuing, "She's starting to become a lady, just like Kaoru. Let's just say I'm getting fonder of her. Besides, I won't go out with someone I have no interest on, even if Kaoru throws one of her temper tantrums."   
  
"You'll never admit you love someone, won't you?" Kenshin asked half-heartedly earning a cold glare from his best friend. "It's not going to hurt you," he added while waving his right hand playfully. "Anyway, it makes me feel better knowing you're serious about this. Misao's my friend too," Kenshin said, suddenly with a serious expression on his face.  
  
"I'll never hurt Misao. I'm not going to play with her," Aoshi assured him.  
  
"Right. Well, good luck to both of us. Hope our dates turn out fine," Kenshin wished quietly, low enough so as to not get any attention from the teacher.  
  
"Kenshin, don't do anything stupid, alright? I'll still be watching you. Don't be too relaxed," Aoshi warned him again.  
  
"Hai, hai. I know," Kenshin replied with a small smile.   
  
  
  


  
  


  
The week went by quickly. Kenshin arrived at the Shinomori's place as planned. He got there half an hour early, so he stayed at the receiving room with Aoshi, while they waited for Kaoru to come down. Both men were in their suits, equally looking gorgeous and anxious about tonight. It was exactly seven o'clock when Kaoru decided to descend. 

It was worth the wait, at least for Kenshin.

 Kaoru was dressed in a crimson knee-length dress, with side slits halfway up her thighs. She allowed her hair to flow down her back, with little silver clips right above her ears, securing enough hair to keep them away from her face. She looked beautiful. The three of them traveled to Misao's house in Aoshi's sleek, black car. Since they were a bit late, Misao was all ready by the time they arrived. She was equally stunning in her blue-violet strapless dress, which hugged her body in all the right places. A simple diamond pendant adorned her neck, sparkling gorgeously against the endless waves of black hair freed from their usual braid. 

They swiftly made their way to the restaurant just in time for their reservations, thanks to Aoshi's driving skills.  
  
  


  
  


  
"Do you have reservation, sir?" the receptionist asked.  
  
"Yes, Kenshin Himura, table for four," he replied.  
  
"Yes sir. Right this way," the lady said while leading them to a table over looking the bay.   
  
The two pairs sat down. The waiter gave them their chosen drinks and appetizers. After a while, they ordered their main course, and that left them time to talk privately among themselves. The two girls had no idea where the two men were going to take them tonight. They took this opportunity to ask and compliment about their chosen place.  
  
"This place is simply beautiful. How did you two find this?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"Yeah. This place is just like heaven. It's so serene," Misao added while looking dreamily at the water.  
  
"We're glad you both liked it. We did a lot of research for this date you know?" Kenshin told them with a small smile.  
  
"Of course, a special place is needed for such special girls," Aoshi said while looking intently at Misao. Misao blushed heavily, and then smiled back at him the moment her brain started functioning again. Kenshin looked at Kaoru also, making her smile and blush at the same time.   
  
This blushing and smiling moment was interrupted when the waiter arrived with their entrees. Dinner was eaten quietly except for the glances and smiles exchanged by both couples. Or perhaps it would be more accurate to say that the smiles were present on three out of four people.

"Are you ready to order for dessert, coffee or hot chocolate?" their waiter offered after clearing the table.

The two pairs exchanged questioning looks before Aoshi finally nodded at the waiter. 

"And what would the ladies like?"

"Hot chocolate for me," Kaoru said.

"And for the other lady?" the man asked again.

Misao blushed when she saw everyone was looking. "Tiramisu would be great. Thank you."

"Excellent choice," replied the waiter. 

"Pardon me, but I need to go to the powder room first. Misao, may you accompany me?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"Sure Kaoru. I need to go myself. Please excuse us," Misao excused herself politely.  
  
"Please," Aoshi answered as the men gently stood from their seat.

"Take your time," Kenshin added.  
  
"We will," Kaoru replied then gave him a smile, which made Kenshin blush this time. Aoshi subtly signaled Kaoru and gave her his 'this-is-too-much-stare.' Kaoru simply stared back at her brother and gave him her 'you-too-are-doing-it-stare,' earning a light 'Hnn' from Aoshi. With a triumphant smirk, Kaoru the grabbed Misao's wrist and lead them towards the powder room.  
  
"Seems like you are having a great time, Himura," Aoshi said sharply once the waiter finished taking their orders.  
  
"Yes. I think you too are," Kenshin replied.  
  
"I think the stares and the smiles are too much," Aoshi said bluntly.  
  
"What do you mean?" Kenshin asked, clueless but a bit offended by Aoshi's remark.  
  
"Can you make the flirting more subtle?" Aoshi asked frankly.   
  
"What are you talking about? Yours and Misao's are worse you know?! The intense stares and all?!" Kenshin said huskily and defensively slowly leaning towards Aoshi's direction. "What about _'a special place is needed for such special girls,'_" Kenshin quoted sarcastically. "Talk about subtle," Kenshin barked. _'What's up with the sudden hostility?'_

_'Childish. Both of us are making idiots out of ourselves. Still...' Aoshi thought. "I'm warning you. This is my sister we're talking about. This is her first date, so take it easy," Aoshi answered strongly, his eyebrows furrowing in concern.  
  
"I know that already," Kenshin assured him. __'I guess he didn't realize earlier how a date would affect his protective nature, or else he wouldn't have agreed on this in the first place.' "Trust me," he said while patting Aoshi's shoulder.  
  
"I'll try." Aoshi answered coldly, hand clenched under the table.  
  
  
  
_

  
Meanwhile inside the powder room---  
  
  
"You and Aoshi are flirting too much. I didn't expect this, it's almost surprising," Kaoru told Misao who was busily retouching her make up.  
  
Misao blushed lightly before saying, "What do you mean by that? That you didn't really actually believe that he likes me?" She pouted playfully before adding, "I'm hurt."  
  
Kaoru giggled softly. "Baka. You know what I mean. You know Aoshi doesn't show emotions much, especially in public. But with you...whoa...I think he absolutely likes you," Kaoru nudged the girl then flashed a knowing smile.  
  
Misao's face turned scarlet, eyes became glassy and her smile could not possibly become any bigger, "You really think so?"   
  
"Well, yeah! Isn't it obvious? You're such a denial queen," Kaoru remarked.  
  
"Me? A denial queen? Look who's talking. Who actually said that_ 'It's just a date Misao,'_" she quoted with a mock Kaoru voice and gesture. 

"Argh! Stop it!" Kaoru erupted with a red face, as she bonked Misao on the head. 

"Hahaha, ouch, Kaoru that hurt! And now, I think both of you are so in-love. And you know it," Misao ended her true speculations with a wink.  
  
Kaoru blushed even deeper, and murmured a 'Mou.' Both girls stared at each other for the longest time, restraining themselves from releasing a mountain of giggles. Their control didn't last very long.  
  
"We better get back, its taking us too long," Kaoru realized while wiping the tears that resulted from laughing too much.

"Yeah, they might think you ate too much or something, that's certainly unlady-like," Misao added complete with batting eyelashes.

"Eeew..Misao! Stop it already!" Kaoru bonked the girl again. 

"Ow! Ok, stop hitting me!" Misao agreed, following Kaoru out of the powder room, with a hand still resting on her head.  
  


A/n:  A page longer than the original. About Kaoru hitting Misao, hihi..well she does get a bit violent doesn't she. I can't let her produce a kendo stick out of mid air during a date, so the old fashioned knuckle will do the trick. Sorry Misao!

Again, the next chapter and possibly final chapter will be up very soon! Until then, make me happy and click on the little button! Thank you very much!


	5. Starlight

Sugar alert! I don't mean to overdose anyone, but it just came out that way! Even if I was the one who wrote this, some parts just made me giggle like crazy. Harharhar…Hope you'll like it.

I was afraid people will start to ask me about my other fics once I reposted this. I was trying to avoid that, 'coz as I said, I feel so guilty . I wish I could update it this month.

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Hanakimi.  
  


**Eternity in One Moment**

_Chapter 5 Starlight_  
  


  
"I'm surprised you're still alive," Aoshi said coldly at his sister.

veinpop Kaoru hit the older man's head solidly as she passed behind him. "We weren't gone that long," she objected. Aoshi simply nudged at the girl's action and pretended it didn't hurt him a bit.

"You should have started your desserts without us," said Misao.

"It was alright. Aoshi's just pulling your leg," Kenshin assured with a bright smile.  
  


"Thanks for waiting," Kaoru acknowledged before taking a sip in her now warm chocolate.   
  
"The beach is open until midnight," Kenshin started once both couples have finished their desserts. "Would you like to walk afterwards?" Kenshin asked both girls.  
  
"That would be lovely," they agreed.  
  


  
It was a full moon. The sky was clear, allowing all the stars to radiate against the night sky. Aoshi, Kaoru, Kenshin and Misao were standing in front of the restaurant, quietly talking about where they would meet afterwards.    
  
"We'll meet the both of you after an hour, at the parking lot," Aoshi said.  
  
"Ok," Kenshin replied.  
  
"Take care of Kaoru, Himura," Aoshi told him seriously, more of a command.  
  
Kaoru blushed due to embarrassment at Aoshi's warning. "I'm not a baby, Aoshi. Take care of Misao. See you!" she said while waving eagerly at Misao.  
  
"See you later!" Misao responded with equal energy.  
  
The men nodded their heads curtly before the two pairs parted ways at the coastline.  
  
  
  
  


  
  


Wind was picking up, and Kaoru was beginning to feel chilly. Kenshin immediately sensed Kaoru's slight shiver, and without any hesitations, took of his coat and placed it on her shoulders.

Kaoru paused in mid-step, unsure of what to do other than to blush and smile at Kenshin's act of sweetness. She finally managed to murmur a "thank you" after a couple of seconds. _'The coat is still warm. Kenshin's warmth,' she thought before she felt her face heat up again. _'Baka.___ Hentai.'_

She was still living in her own world when she heard Kenshin say something, but since she was busily condemning herself, all she heard was, "Tonight, Kaoru-dono."

"I'm sorry Kenshin, I didn't quite catch what you said," she said shyly.

Kenshin released a soft chuckle before replying. "Ah, that's because your mind was off somewhere."

"Gomen, I didn't mean.." Kaoru promptly apologized, completely embarrassed.

"No, that's alright," he quickly waved the subject off. "I hope I'm not boring you."

"Of course not Kenshin! It was my fault. Watashi…" Kaoru started. "Watashi wa…" she attempted explaining herself again. _'I can't tell him I was too busy relishing his warmth!'  
  
"What I said a few moments ago was--- you look lovely tonight Kaoru-dono," Kenshin repeated_

Kaoru halted her steps. This time, she heard Kenshin all too clearly. She gave another soft blush and mumbled another, "Thank you, Kenshin."  
  
"Hope you are enjoying the evening so far," he continued.  
  
"Of course I am. It was the best date ever," she replied, still with a huge red shade staining her cheeks. Well, I can't actually say that because I don't have any other dates to compare it with, not that it's completely my fault," she continued, her eyebrows slowly furrowing. "Ah! Not that I wanted to date some else, or wanted to date a lot of people, or..." Her confusing contemplation stopped when Kenshin's laughter registered her brain. 

 "Mou! Stop laughing Kenshin! It wasn't supposed to be funny!" she exploded while hitting the man's arm repeatedly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to laugh so hard. You just looked adorable while trying to figure things out," he said truthfully which earned a pink, flustered Kaoru. "Don't worry about it. I know what you mean," he added.

"Meanie!" she spat out, earning another chuckle from Kenshin.  _'Mou,' she thought frustrated. _'Is his laugh supposed to be a good thing?'_  "Anyway, thank you for tonight, Kenshin."_

  
"There's no need to thank me," he said quietly at her, his laughter fading away, his face bearing an intense expression. He slowly reached for her hand, silently asking for permission to do so. Kaoru gently curled her slender fingers, giving Kenshin's hand a light grip.  
  
_'This is so perfect,'_ she thought as they continued to tread the coastline.  
  
"Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin called.  
  
"Kaoru's fine," she corrected.   
  
"Ah yes…Kaoru," he said almost hesitantly. _'This will sound fast and crazy since this is just our first date.' Kenshin halted his steps.  
  
Kaoru's heartbeat became a bit faster, unsure what was going inside the man's head. All she could see was a clear display of emotions on his face--- zeal, gentleness, uncertainty, passion, and distress.  "Are you ok Kenshin?" she asked, worried about his confusion._

Waves were splashing hard against the shoreline, and the wind was dancing with her soft hair. She tucked a stray hair behind her ear using her free hand and asked him again, "Kenshin?"    
  
_'Nature is not making it any easier,'_ he thought before continuing. "I really had a great time tonight Kaoru, and I was wondering…" he paused.

_'Yes?'_ she mentally demanded, but decided to wait for Kenshin instead.

"I was wondering if you would like to go out on a second date." he said. "Perhaps?" he added hesitantly. _'Baka!' he mentally screamed at himself._

_'He asked me out again! Waaaa…I'm the happiest girl in the world right now!' _she rejoiced.

  
"Kaoru? Are you alright? Please say something," he asked, nervously.  
  
"I would love to," she replied timidly.

  
Kenshin gave out an audible sigh, and slowly pulled her into an embrace.   
  
Kaoru literally froze. It was an unexpected move from Kenshin. She didn't know what to do, but to lean against his strong chest and inhale his warm scent.

"Aoshi's going to kill me if he sees this," he whispered jokingly. The movement of his lips etched on Kaoru's ear.

_'You're going to kill me with all the chills I'm getting,_' was what Kaoru wanted to say. 

"But that doesn't matter. Let me hold you like this for a little longer," he whispered once more, as his arms wrapped her into an even tighter embrace. 

   
  
  


  
  
"Thanks for letting Kaoru out on a date. It really made her happy," Misao started.  
  
"Why are you thanking for her? Aren't you having a good time?" Aoshi asked in alarm.  
  
"No, no!" she objected, arms stretched out in front of her waving 'no' animatedly.  "It's not that, it's just very kind of you to finally allow her. I know you try to protect her as much as you can," she explained hastily.  
  
He stared at Misao and can't help but think, _'Such a caring girl.' Before he knew it, his hand has made its way to her cheek. _

Misao turned bright red.  
  
_'What is he doing?'_  
  
_'What am I doing? _

_Kirei__.' Aoshi suddenly leaned towards her face, his lips a mere inch from hers._

Misao, who thought she was going to faint any minute now, because of all the blood rushing to her face, managed to remain standing up, not moving a muscle. 

"Close your eyes," she heard him say. She obeyed him without any hesitations.

_'Aoshi.'___

Aoshi gently blew on Misao's cheek, making the girl have goose bumps all over her body.

"There was an eyelash on your cheek," he said as he pulled away from her.

"Ah..tha- thank you," she stuttered. _'An eyelash?_ An eyelash??? He almost gave me a heart attack,'_ she thought violently while attempting to swallow huge gulps of air._

"Are you feeling cold?" Aoshi asked noticing how her skin was reacting.

"Ah..no, What makes you ask that? I'm not the type of person who easily gets cold," she explained.

"Nothing, I just saw your arm, that's all," he replied.

_'It was because of the eyelash thing you big moron! Oooh…I called him a moron. I didn't mean that, Aoshi-sama!!'_ Her quiet musings were cut short when his voice filled the air once more. 

"We better head back. It's been almost an hour. Besides, I think the temperature will drop lower as the night progresses. I don't want you to catch a cold," she heard him say.

"Ah, hai," she agreed, trying to catch up with his long strides.

"Misao," he said his back turned towards her since he was still a feet ahead of her. 

"Yes?" she responded curiously.

"I think it would be a bit warmer next week," he said as he turned to face her.

"Is that so?" she answered, unsure where this was heading to.

"Maybe we could stay a bit later the next time we come here," he said calmly.

_'Is he trying to start a conversation? Or is he asking me out for a second date? If this kind of thing continues, I'm definitely going to be rushed to the hospital tonight.'_

"What I'm trying to say is, would you mind to go out with me again?" he finally asked.

"Of course," she heard herself say. "Ah, what I meant was, I wouldn't mind it at all," she corrected herself, her eyes drifting down to her sandals, trying to hide her once more deep red cheeks.

He leaned, low enough for her to see his face despite the fact that she still held her head low, "Great. Thank you," he whispered as he gently rested his hand on hers.

  
  
  


  
  
  
The two couples met at the parking lot an hour after as planned. Aoshi drove the car again with Misao in his passenger seat, and Kenshin and Kaoru seated at the back. Their ride was made in silence probably because of exhaustion from all the excitement. They first stopped at Misao's house. Aoshi offered to walk her to the door, while his sister and friend waited at the car.  
  


"Thanks for the dinner and the walk," Misao said before starting to blush again.  
  
"You're welcome. Goodnight Misao," he said before kissing her cheek. 

   
"Right. Goodnight Aoshi," she said softly.  
  
And for the first time ever since they first met, Misao saw Aoshi smile, a tiny, lopsided one, but none the less a smile. Misao's mom opened the door for her and let an extremely happy Misao inside.

Since Kenshin's car was parked at Kaoru's place, Aoshi didn't bother to offer to Kenshin to drop him at his house. He simply drove straight home. Kaoru moved to the passenger seat when Misao was brought home. Aoshi dropped the couple at their front door, and parked the car in their garage, leaving the two teenagers enough time to say their goodnights. 

Or so they thought.

"I had a nice time, the best time," Kenshin said smiling.  
  
"Me too Kenshin," she said. "Good night."  
  
"Goodnight Kaoru," he murmured before leaning for a goodnight kiss.

They were an inch apart. 

When they heard someone clear his throat.

_'Damn,'_ Kenshin cursed, as both he and Kaoru jumped away from each other as if each of them was on fire.

"Your car is parked right there Himura. I would think you wouldn't have any problem finding it," Aoshi remarked sarcastically.

"Ah, yes of course. I'll see you in school Kaoru-dono," Kenshin bid, reverting back to his usual polite addresses. 

"Drive safely," she replied while waving casually.

"Inside. Now," Aoshi commanded not leaving any room for objections.

  
  
  
  
  
   
  
  
  


  
"We've been friends for months, and I really like you. Sometimes I think it's even more than 'like'. Tonight I was finally sure about how I felt. Sorry if it took a long time before I finally gathered the courage to ask you out. 

You're such a pure girl. I would never want to hurt you. So, I took the time to think my feelings over and over. 

Tonight, I felt very calm, contented, and fulfilled. I only feel this way whenever I'm with you. 

I love you Kaoru.  
  


  
That was what I wanted to say tonight!" Kenshin said frustrated.  
  


"And what did I say instead? 

_'I was wondering if you would like to go out on a second date.'_

Argh!" he groaned.

"Actually it wasn't too bad since she said yes, but still!" Kenshin continued to talk to himself.

"I'm such a wimp," he whimpered.

_'To top it all, I didn't even get to give Kaoru a goodnight kiss!' _he remembered. "Aoshi, you hypocrite!" he yelled crushingly at the ceiling. 

"Kenshin, keep it down!" he heard his mother say. "You'll wake the neighbors, if you don't."

"Sorry Mom!" he apologized.

_'I saw him give Misao a kiss. Why can't I give Kaoru one?'_ he debated childishly.

"I'm definitely giving Kaoru a goodnight kiss on our second date," he concluded as his eyes slowly drifted shut.

A/n: Wha! Another chapter made! Major changes were done. Did anyone notice? Ah, obviously this isn't the last chapter. I was reading the reviews comparing the original version and this one, and I read some say that the former one's ending was rushed, so I decided to take things slow (as planned). Hope that was slow enough, but not paralyzing slow ^.^

Thank you to everyone who reviewed and to everyone who read this! 

Individual thanks, answers, notes….

The line "Aoshi you hypocrite!" was inspired by one of the reviewers, who's also my beta-reader for Other Side. (Thank you **Tan Kimiko**!)

**Shiko**: In the original version, Megumi and Sano appeared briefly in the last chapter (chapter 5, supposedly this one). But since things are going slower, who knows, maybe they'll have a longer appearance! I can't promise anything though; I'm simply stretching out what was already written. Thanks for sharing your thoughts!

**Kriska**: I like bonking people on the head, arm, (wherever) too. Ahehehe...I think I got that from playing Tekken too much when I was younger.

**Genocide**: Harhar...glad to know this fic made you laugh [though I don't know why myself ^_^] I'm updating this pretty fast, don't you think? Thank for your hyper review, made me all hyper too!

**MP**: Other Side of the Moon? What are you talking about??? o.O Hihihi….just kidding. I have to do something about that fic really soon, don't I?

**To the other authors**: Do you ever look at the enhanced statistics? There are so many hits on each chapter but only a small percentage actually leaves reviews. Isn't that a bit sad?

Translations:

Watashi: I

Kirei: Beautiful

Gomen: Sorry

Do I have to include "wa?" ..hihi.. to simply put it 'wa' is a topic marker.

Reviews make me high. So, please?


	6. Miracles

Finally an update!! I apologize for the delay. You might have to read the previous chapter to refresh your memory ^_^ Thanks for reading.

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Hanakimi

**Eternity in One Moment**

_Chapter 6   Miracles_

"Hi Misao!" Kaoru chirped the moment she entered the classroom. Aoshi had just dropped her at the door.

"Hi Kaoru!" beamed Misao. "We didn't have the chance to talk about what happened during the walk and after you dropped me off," she recalled. "My mom forced me to clean all weekend, that's why I couldn't talk to you on the phone," she continued to explain. "So, let's get started before everybody arrives," Misao urged. "How was the goodnight kiss?" she asked with a mischievous wink.

"There wasn't any," she answered bitterly while busily searching for a pen in her bag.

"What do you mean? What happened?" her best friend asked in confusion, leaning over Kaoru's desk.

"Aoshi was born, that's what happened," Kaoru replied vaguely, eyes still glued to her bag.

Misao's mouth turned into a perfectly shaped 'O' before consoling her friend, "I'm sure there'll be a next time Kaoru, ne?" 

Kaoru couldn't help but break into a smile. "Yup!" she agreed.

"Waaah…I take it he already asked you out again, huh?" assumed Misao, excited for her friend as well.

"Mmm..hmm…" Kaoru said with multiple brisk nods. "And you? I heard from nii-san, you'll be going out again soon," she replied, eyes glinting with amusement.

"He asked me right before we came back to the parking lot," she explained as she settled back to her seat.

"That's great!" Kaoru beamed while fervently shaking Misao's hands. 

"Ei, so did anything special happen while you guys were alone?" asked Misao.

Kaoru blushed a tad and quickly tried to cover it up by shuffling through her papers, hoping to avoid further inquiry, but miserably failed to do so. 

"Ooooohh…so something _did happen!" concluded Misao._

"It was nothing!" she insisted, her blush deepening a shade. "He just hugged me, that's all," she continued, her eyes refusing to meet her friend's sparkly, teasing ones.

"Right, _just a hug. I wonder what kind of hug it was," Misao pretended to murmur to herself, but was actually loud enough for Kaoru to hear._

"It was just a hug Misao!" Kaoru continued to insist, but making sure her voice was down so as to not raise any curious gazes from their other classmates. "How about you and nii-san?" she turned the tables around.

"Well, we didn't hug or anything at the shoreline. Just talked," she said before remembering the eyelash incident.

"Really? Then what are you blushing for?" probed Kaoru, raising one eyebrow perfectly.

Misao sighed. They've known each other for ages that it was just impossible to keep secrets from each other. "Well, there was a time when his face was a mere inch from mine," she confessed, while showing Kaoru an inch's length with her fingers for emphasis.

Kaoru suddenly jumped from her chair, scooting over to Misao's, eager to hear more. "And then what?"

"He blew an eyelash off my face," she continued in a rather disappointed tone.

"I was so confused as to what he was doing. I thought he was going to kiss me," she whispered.

sweatdrop "Ei, at least he kissed you at the door right?" cheered on Kaoru.

"Mmm…" Misao agreed, her lips curling into a small smile.

"Can I borrow your notes Kenshin?" Sano asked. He purposely went to school early that day so he can copy the history notes he missed the other day. He knew Kenshin was always there half an hour early before school starts.

"Here," Kenshin answered as he passed his notebook.

"Thanks," he answered. "You look happier than usual," Sano noted casually as he started to take down some notes.

"Ah," Kenshin simply answered with a huge smile glued on his face.

"You look like an idiot Himura," Aoshi joined in while quietly making his way to his desk.

"That's a good way to greet your friend," Sano said jokingly. "Did something happen?" Sano managed to insert while busily skimming over a page.

"I took Kaoru out on a date," Kenshin filled in Sano.

Aoshi simply released a 'Hnn.'

Sano couldn't help but to stop scribbling his messy notes and raised his eyes from the notebook. "Whoa…really? Aoshi, is this true? You actually let Jo-chan out on a date?" asked Sano consecutively.

Kenshin simply smiled back at the shocked classmate, while Aoshi remained silent. "So Kenshin, mind if you tell me the details?" Sano whispered at Kenshin.

Kenshin looked subtly at Aoshi's direction. He found the man staring with cool nonchalance at them, eyes as cold as steel. "Ahahaha, nothing much Sano, just talked, that's all," he replied.

"Ri~~~ght, Kenshin," Sano said knowingly and gave the redhead a wink. 

"Really, Sano, nothing happened!" he insisted while sweating bullets. Aoshi's freezing gaze was piercing his back. _'Argh…if he wasn't Kaoru's brother, I probably won't be acting such a wimp around the subject.'_

"Fine. If nothing happened, then why are you in such a good mood?" Sano changed the subject, fearing for his friend's life, since he noticed Aoshi's threatening presence.

"Ah, I asked her out for a second date," he answered. 

"That's great Kenshin. Did you ask permission from the commander yet?" Sano kid, as he shook his head towards Aoshi's direction.

"He doesn't need to ask me," Aoshi simply said before standing up and leaving the classroom.

_'Did I hear that right? Was that a yes?'_ Kenshin thought in shock, as he watched Aoshi's retreating figure. 

"Yo Kenshin?" Sano interrupted. 

"What?" Kenshin answered automatically.

"Do I need to copy these?" Sano asked as he reverted both of them back to his notebooks.

_'He doesn't need to ask me._

_ I just said that didn't I? Why would I say that?' _Aoshi reflected as he rhythmically hit his forehead on the wall adjacent to their room. 

_'Is it alright to let Kaoru out on a date with Kenshin? _

_Again?_

_Was I even thinking when I told Kenshin that he didn't need to ask me? What will happen now?'_

"Damn," he murmured, hitting his head one more time. 

"It's my first time in ages to see you frustrated and confused at the same time," he heard her say.

"And it's entirely your fault," he answered playfully.

"And why is that?" she answered curiously as she shared the wall he was leaning on.

"Because you didn't remain a child forever," he replied.

"Eh? What did that suppose to mean?" Kaoru answered confused.

Aoshi simply turned around and placed his right arm around her shoulder, pulled her close, and ruffled her hair.

"Stop it, nii-san!" she demanded. "I actually spent time fixing my hair you know," she reprimanded. 

"I know," he answered and ruffled her hair once more. __

"Mou," she whispered. _'He hasn't done this since Mom and Dad were alive.'_

"Are you ok, Ao-nii?" she asked worriedly.

"Of course. What are you doing here?" he thought to ask, as he started to pull away from her.

"Visiting Kenshin of course," she answered with a huge grin.

Aoshi's eyes instinctively narrowed and his grip on her became firmer. "Oww..nii-san, loosen the hold a bit, I was just kidding you!" she explained.

Aoshi's eyes remained as sharp as ever. _'Bad joke to pull I guess,'_ she noted. "I just came by to tell you to wait for me a bit longer after school. I need to talk to a teacher after school," she clarified.

"Why? Are you having any problems?" he asked with concern, finally letting her sister loose.

"Not at all. I just need to ask her something," she replied, while attempting to make her hair presentable.

"Alright. Just send me a message once you're finished," he informed.

"Ok, thanks. See you!" she said as she rounded of the corner.

"But sensei, is there no other way for me to have another partner?" Kaoru argued.

"Ono-san is a good student. I don't think you'll have a problem with him Kamiya-san," insisted the teacher.

_'It's not Minoru-kun's fault. I'm thinking about Aoshi's reaction,'_ she explained mentally.

"I have allowed the class to choose their partners in the past. I think it's time to work with the classmates you have never worked with. It'll be a great experience!" cheered the teacher. "Besides, your brother will be there so if anything goes wrong, you can always come to him or me."

"Aoshi-nii-san will be joining the trip?" she asked in surprise.

"Yes. The class will be too huge for me to handle outside class, so to make up for that, each class will be joined by two seniors who will act as chaperones. Shinomori-san is one of the seniors who volunteered for our class," the teacher informed.

"Ah, is that so?" Kaoru replied curiously. "Thanks for your time," she bid, and helped herself out of the faculty room.

"Are you busy Ao-nii?" Kaoru asked at Aoshi's door.

"No, go ahead. Please come in," he answered.

Kaoru entered Aoshi's room and found him sitting in front of his computer. She sat down on his bed and began a conversation lightly. "I didn't know, you'd be joining us in our trip, Ao-nii," she started.

"It wasn't finalized till this afternoon," he answered.

Kaoru took this opportunity to let Aoshi know who her partner is. _'Maybe since he's busy the info won't really register in his brain till I'm out of here!'_ she thought hopefully. "Minoru-kun is my partner for the trip," she said quickly.

All she heard was an 'Ah' from Aoshi.

"So you're ok with it?" she asked in a small voice.

"There's nothing I can do about it, besides Himura will help me keep an eye on you," he answered.

"Kenshin?" a curious Kaoru echoed.

"He's the other chaperone for your class," he explained. 

"Ah, ok. Well, goodnight Ao-nii," she said standing up from his bed, and then headed for the door.

He took his eyes away from the computer and turned to Kaoru before answering, "Goodnight Kaoru. Sleep well."

Kaoru nodded, gave a quick wave and exited the room.

_'Well, he certainly took that pretty well,_' Kaoru thought as she made her way to her room.   

  
The class was standing in front of a gated museum. The museum's main door was at the top of a small flight of stairs. The teacher was standing at the flight's upper landing while the rest of the class was standing in descending order on the stairs. Kaoru and her partner were standing at the lower steps. The teacher was starting to remind the class where they were to meet, which places they should make sure to visit, and other important reminders. 

"Are there any questions?" the teacher asked after she thought she has said everything that was needed.

"None sensei," the class answered in a chorus. 

"Himura-san, Shinomori-san, please come up here for a while," she requested.

The teacher was busily talking with the two seniors when, Kaoru spotted a little girl, no more than five, playing alone with a cat at the edge of the sidewalk. She pulled herself from the class with the intention to find the girl's parents or at least pull her further away from the road. 

"Where are you going Kamiya-san?" Minoru whispered.

"I'll be right back," she said quickly and gave Minoru a small assuring smile, before hurriedly walking towards the girl, careful not to catch the teacher's attention.

Kaoru was just a couple of feet behind the girl when the cat she was playing with ran away from the little girl and crossed the street half-way. The cat stopped in the middle of the road and stared at the currently empty street. 

"You shouldn't stand there, neko-chan! It's dangerous!" the little girl reprimanded cutely. 

The little girl slowly walked towards the middle of the road to carry the cat back at the side, but just as she reached the middle of the road, the cat reflexively broke into a sprint and made its way towards the other side of the street, leaving the girl now standing frozen in front of a fast approaching car. 

"Shinomori-san you are to stay in front of the class. Himura-san, why don't you stand at the end of the line of students," the teacher assigned.

"Hai sensei," both students replied and went to their positions. Just as Kenshin was walking down the stairs, he noticed that Kaoru was not in sight. He quickly glanced around and saw her standing at the sidewalk. He decided to approach her and remind her not to stay away from the group. 

Kaoru saw everything, she couldn't believe what was happening and before she realized it, she had run towards the middle of the road herself, and pushed the little girl to safety. She gave a sigh of relied before she began to register the car's horn blaring in her ears. She failed to push herself out of the car's range, and she her legs which seemed like they were glued to the pavement, aren't helping either. 

The loud honks that the car released caught the class's attention immediately. Aoshi turned his heads to the commotion and was shocked to see her sister in the middle of the road. He hurriedly ran down the stairs and out the museum's gate in the attempt to stop the accident, although he knew he couldn't make it. 

He was too far.

_'I…I can't make myself do anything,'_ Kaoru thought desperately as she continued to stare blindly at the black car.  She allowed her eyes to close, bracing herself to feel the impact, when she felt herself flying at a rapidly impossible pace. 

"Kaoru!!" Aoshi yelled as the car ran over the spot where she was standing. 

_'Someone's panting. I could feel his moist breath against my face. Or is it just me?'_ she thought before she decided to open her eyes.

 "Are you alright Kaoru?" a pair of amethyst eyes greeted her. She was sitting on Kenshin's lap, her head resting on his chest, both his hands supporting her weight. 

"Kenshin?" she answered before remembering everything, "Car…girl…" she faintly murmured incoherently. 

"It's alright now Kaoru," he assured. _'I never thought I could run that fast. I know my speed isn't average, but I think I just surpassed my record a few moments ago. But it was a close call, I'm glad she's alright,' he sighed mentally, unconsciously pulling Kaoru closer._

"Kaoru," Kenshin heard someone say. "She's alright, but I think she's still a bit shaken up," he explained as Aoshi took her frail form, and cradled her in his arms.

"Kaoru, talk to me, just tell me you're ok," he asked desperately.

Kaoru gently reopened her eyes and smiled a bit, "I'm ok. Sorry for making you worry Ao-nii-chan," she apologized like a little girl. 

"There's no need to apologize," he answered a small, rare smile curving his lips. 

"Kenshin can you carry Kaoru for a moment?" he asked.

"I'm ok Ao-nii, I can stand up on my own," she informed.

"No," he answered sternly, the soft Aoshi that was present a few moments ago, now gone. "You are to be carried until I tell you that it's safe for you to stand on your own," he commanded as he reached for his cell phone.

"Kaoru! Are you alright?" Misao asked panicked as she finally made her way towards the scene, their teacher behind her heels. "Shinomori-san?" the teacher added.

"Yes," she assured, as she tried to release a small smile.

"Send the car in front of the museum immediately and tell the police to go that location also. This is an emergency," Aoshi said before he clicked the end button, not waiting for the person at the other end of the line to reply. He then, steadily made his way towards the car driver who was standing beside his car, face buried in his hands, in total disbelief with all the events that has occurred. 

"I'm so---" the driver attempted to apologize but was cut short when Aoshi grabbed him by the collar and banged his back to against his car. 

"You bastard! Did you realize that you could have killed my sister!" the usually calm Aoshi, exploded.

"I didn't see them till it was too late! I swear! I'm really sorry!" the business man answered. Though he was at least a decade older than Aoshi, he could not do anything but struggle futilely against the young man's grasp and under his murderous gaze. If looks could kill, he would be dead by now.

"You think apologizing could have brought her back?" Aoshi answered sarcastically, his grip increasing tenfold.

"Stop it Aoshi! You're going break the man's neck!" Kenshin warned, but could not do anything either since he was carrying Kaoru with both arms.

"Makimachi-san, please tell Aoshi to stop," Kenshin pleaded.

Misao nodded unhesitant, though she was still unsure of what to do She steadily approached Aoshi and said in a pleading voice, "Aoshi, please stop this. Hurting the man, would not do anything good. Please, take a hold of yourself."

Aoshi's grip did not falter, not until a full minute after Misao said those words. _'Take a hold of yourself,' his brain finally registered. His hand slowly removed his hold from the man's neck. The driver instantly gasped for breath and rubbed his bruised neck. _

Just like on cue, the police cars swarmed the area and one of the Shinomori's cars arrived the scene as well. Aoshi retrieved Kaoru from Kenshin, still insisting to carry her like a fragile child. 

"I'm going to take Kaoru to the hospital and then home. Take care of Misao for me. I'm sorry sensei, please excuse us," he said right before he entered their car.

The doctor who checked up on Kaoru ensured her brother that there was nothing wrong with her. He said that she was lucky that she was saved just in time. He signed her check out slip after thoroughly making sure that there was not a scratch on her that was left untreated. 

"It's still early Ao-nii," Kaoru argued. They were back in their house. Aoshi was tucking her to bed as if she was back in grade school. It was only a little past five, but Aoshi insisted that she should have some rest.

"Even a nap is alright Kao-chan," he said dearly. "I want you to rest," he said as he pulled the covers to her chin.

"Mou," she pouted.

He turned his back on her before saying, "I realized something today Kaoru."

"Hmm?" she asked curiously.

"Even though I was just a few meters from you, I could not possibly watch your back every second, nor save you every single time. If Kenshin wasn't there, you could have been seriously injured," he shared his thoughts.

"It wasn't your fault Onii-san," Kaoru said, fearing that guilt was eating up his brother.

"Also," he continued. "You have your own mind. You act carelessly. You act upon instinct, without thinking about the events that might happen due to your chosen action," he said seriously.

Kaoru's eyebrows were beginning to furrow as she sensed a sermon heading close.

"I cannot control you, Kaoru. No matter how much I want to, no matter what my intentions are. I simply can't," he admitted, making Kaoru even more curious with his sudden change of attitude.

"That's why I'm letting you date Kenshin the second time," he said.

"Huh?" she asked confused. 'When did I ask permission?'

"Alone. No double dates, no chaperone. I trust both of you," he continued ignoring her perplexed reactions. "Oh and by 'letting' I don't mean that you actually need my permission to date anymore. I'm just giving my blessing, sort of approval," he finished, and then stood up from her bed.

"Thank you Nii-chan," she said happily, although still a little lost at what had happened. 

"Just Kenshin, though," he added half-jokingly before closing her door behind him.

A/n: Not much A/M or K/K in this chapter. I had to loosen Aoshi's hold a bit so that Kenshin and Kaoru can date alone. How did I do? Ah, I got the field trip idea after reading DNangel. Speaking of which, I made DNangel wallpapers, some HanaKimi ones, and a Count Cain. Yey! I posted some of them on my website to anyone who's interested. I'll try to upload all of them within the week.

I am not sure when I could release the next chapter. I'm really sorry, but I have a gigantic writer's block right now and have no idea what to write in the next chapter. Suggestions are greatly needed. Please review!


End file.
